I Won't Let You Down My Love
by Pixie Cactus
Summary: Two-Shot, mi respuesta a Desperada, a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con la narrativa del capitulo, sentía la necesidad de escribir a Lukanette viviendo en una relación saludable como adultos. Titulo de "I Won't Let You Down" de Ok Go. Lukanette.


**I Won't Let You Down My Love**

-X-

**Tiempo de explicar algunos puntos de este UA:**

**Alya nunca se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Marinette, Rena Rouge no existe.**

**Después de que Audrey estuviera involucrada en un escándalo mundial, Chloé reconoció lo problemática que era su personalidad, insistiendo a su padre a asistir a terapia y terminó convirtiéndose en la mejor amiga de Marinette, sintiendo la obligación moral de arreglar todos los errores que cometió con la chica. Esto significa que Marinette le entregó el **_**miraculous**_** de la abeja y los demás ciudadanos de Paris no conocen su identidad.**

**The Puppeteer 2 efectivamente tiene lugar en este universo y es la razón por la cual Marinette decide seguir adelante con su vida, ya que Adrien ama a otra persona.**

-X-

"Bueno… ya sabes." musitó Chloé, llevándose la taza de café a su boca. Un peligroso brillo apareció en sus ojos. "Siempre puedes pedírselo después del orgasmo." Finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Marinette luchó consigo misma para mantener el café que había consumido dentro de su boca y no acabar escupiéndolo al frente de la mesa, donde descansaban los demás bocadillos que las chicas habían ordenado.

El rostro de la chica de ojos grises estaba ardiendo en llamas, rápidamente trato de asegurarse de que ninguna de las personas situadas a su alrededor hubieran sido capaces de escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza, al darse cuenta que sus acciones fueron en vano. La hija del alcalde se había encargado de solicitar una mesa en uno de los sectores de la cafetería que se encontraba en su mayoría vacío.

Quiso que tanto la rubia y ella se olvidaran del motivo principal por el que se habían reunido. Se reprendió a sí misma, por no haber anticipado la obvia respuesta proveniente de Chloé.

La chica de ojos azules soltó una risa seca antes de agregar. "Es realmente una buena idea… y sí por algún motivo las cosas se ponen incomodas entre ustedes dos, puedes indicar que te dejaste llevar por la euforia del momento."

"Tal vez es demasiado pronto…" la pelinegra mordió su labio en señal de duda. Repentinamente había perdido el apetito, empujó el _éclair au chocolat_ que había ordenado hacía la dirección de Chloé.

La rubia resopló y a pesar de que Marinette no la estaba observando, podía imaginársela a la perfección poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"No hay manera en que Luka se niegue. El hombre estuvo enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vio... al menos eso me contó Juleka."

"Es solo que… acaba de volver de la gira de Jagged y… no quiero que sienta que estoy intentando de atarlo a mi lado."

Chloé intentó suprimir una risa acercando la taza a sus labios. Había observado con sus propios ojos como la relación entre ambos había surgido cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes. Y como se había mantenido igual de fuerte al convertirse en jóvenes adultos, a pesar de las amenazas que podían resultar ser, los constantes viajes de Luka fuera del país, como el guitarrista rítmico de Jagged Stone y el año completo en el cual Marinette había residido en Nueva York, como la protegida de su madre. No cabía duda en la mente de Chloé Bourgeois que sus dos amigos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"Bueno, Luka parece ser de ese tipo de hombres que les gusta ser atados, figurativamente como literalmente…" Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos, se había acostumbrado a la lengua tenaz que poseía la hija del alcalde, pero siempre se sentía algo incomoda hablando de su sexualidad, no porque se creía una santa, no, era capaz de hablar de sus fantasías con una cara medianamente seria con Chloé, en este caso la diferencia radicaba en que, se trataba de su vida sexual de pareja, algo tan suyo como de Luka, algo perteneciente a ambos, solo a ellos. No sería capaz de traicionar los secretos de su amante, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga del _collège_. "Al menos siempre presentí eso de su relación. Por lo que no veo que pueda ser una mala idea."

"¡Chloé!" la pelinegra advirtió. Sus mejillas tan rojas como el traje de Ladybug que usó dentro de la mayor parte de su adolescencia.

La hija del alcalde se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida al _éclair au chocolat_ que Marinette le había cedido.

"Bueno, dejando los posibles fetiches que ustedes puedan tener… Sí quieres escuchar mi opinión al respecto: Digo, ¡ve por ello! Luka y tu son de esas parejas que se han comportado como un matrimonio desde la primera cita… y mi opinión debe contar, estuve en medio de toda esa cursilería desde que empezaron a salir."

Marinette sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, muy en su interior consideraba que era una excelente idea, estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso con Luka, tan solo le hacía falta preguntarle a su pareja si aceptaba su proposición. Aun así, las dudas inundaban su cabeza. Valoraba la paciencia que tenía su amiga con ella, llevaban más de media hora en el café, Chloé iba ya por su tercera taza. Y aún no estaba del completo convencida, pero sabía de antemano que Chloé no la dejaría irse sin la confianza que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

"Sé que hemos estados juntos por años y se siente correcto avanzar por esa dirección, pero es muy pronto. Adrien y Kagami acabaron con su compromiso hace unos meses… no quiero que piensen que estoy tratando de burlarme de ellos o algo así."

El semblante de Chloé cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su mandíbula apretándose tanto que a Marinette le sorprendió que no le dolieran los dientes con toda la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellos. Tragó lo que le quedaba de café de manera incomoda.

"Kagami intentaría patear tu trasero si supiera que estas ocupándola como excusa."

Marinette dejó caer su frente contra la mesa acompañada de un lastimoso suspiro. Podía imaginar perfectamente la escena. Chloé estaba en lo correcto. Kagami se encargaría de asesinarla si llegaba a enterarse que se sentía culpable de haber arruinado la relación de la japonesa con el modelo.

"Han pasado solo unos meses desde que se separaron, unos meses desde que aprendimos las identidades de cada uno."

"De la manera en que yo lo veo, no arruinaste la relación de Adrien y Kagami, de eso se encargó propiamente Agreste, es más, lo que yo creo es que salvaste a Kagami de un matrimonio destinado a fallar."

Marinette hizo una mueca con su boca, las palabras de Chloé eran agradables de escuchar, pero aun así cargaba con un peso inmenso en sus hombros. "Pero…"

Chloé la interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar con su línea de pensamiento. "¡Pero nada! Tu estuviste enamorada de Adrien Agreste, él chico nunca correspondió tus sentimientos… lo cual es una gran ironía si me preguntas, ya que Agreste no te vio como algo más que una amiga debido a que estaba enamorado de Ladybug… y Ladybug eres tú. Pero avanzaste con tu vida, como lo haría cualquier persona normal y la mayoría de nosotros pensaba que Adrien también lo había hecho… es decir… Kagami y él estuvieron comprometidos más tiempo del que inicialmente estuvieron en una relación." La rubia suspiró y a pesar de que ya había consumido la mayoría de su bebestible igualmente decidió revolver con una cuchara el líquido que quedaba en su taza. "No quise cuestionarlo… tal vez realmente se había enamorado de nuevo, es decir, tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo." Chloé le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos. "Dime… Marinette, el hecho de que descubrieras que Chat Noir era Adrien Agreste, ¿causó que cambiaran tus sentimientos por él?"

"¡Dios, no! Lo que sentí por Adrien fue solo una pequeña cosa del pasado." La pelinegra se apresuró a agregar.

"Y eso es lo que también debería haber sido para Adrien, pero el decidió tirar a la borda la vida que podría haber tenido con Kagami a su lado a cambio de un estúpido enamoramiento infantil."

Marinette frunció su ceño. Era cierto, ella misma le había comunicado a la rubia que sentía que los sentimientos que el modelo había declarado después de conocer su identidad, eran algo que trataban de revivir la nostalgia de una relación que nunca fue que en realidad estuviera enamorado de ella, no como Ladybug, sino como Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No quería juzgar al rubio, pero sabía de por sí que sus sentimientos no eran del todo genuinos.

Y a diferencia de su compañero, no sería capaz de renunciar a todo lo que Luka y ella habían construido por si mismos para intentar perseguir una vez más al hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

"Sé que no estas convencida por completo… pero por favor considera la idea de que nada de esto es tu culpa." Concluyó Chloé, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre las dos.

-X-

**Romina se descarga: La Secuela. (Altos niveles de sal, están advertidos) Okay, primero antes que todo R.I.P. Chloé, en serio que tan difícil es desarrollar a un personaje, darle un arco de redención (que cabe decir que estoy esperando desde que acabo la primera temporada en 2015 y se filtraron las imágenes de Queen Bee) y enfocar el mensaje de que se puede aprender a ser una mejor persona, en vez de tomar la ruta simple, y decidir agregar a otro nuevo personaje para tomar ese rol. Segundo, esto nació después de que vi Desperada, sé qué más bien la mayoría del fandom se enojó con Marinette por haber actuado de la manera en que lo hizo, más bien yo estoy enojada con los escritores que no pueden escribir a un personaje consistente aun si su vida dependiera de ello, la serie nos ha enseñado que Marinette prácticamente daría la vida por sus amigos, y adivinen quién es uno de ellos, sí, exactamente: Luka, además por los códigos de producción Desperada viene mucho después de Silencer, vamos a pretender que ese capítulo realmente no ocurrió, Marinette no sería tan desconsiderada con sus amigos y puedo equivocarme, pero estoy mayoritariamente segura de que esa escena solo existió para crear un tipo de tensión relacionado al cuadrado ya que este no tiene casi ningún avance y ya me resulta poco creíble. Tercero, de verdad Marinette tuvo que pedir disculpas en Reflekdoll, cuando la mayoría del problema lo causó Alya, y en el capítulo que debería haber ocurrido una disculpa (**_**ehem**_**, Desperada) no ocurrió nada. Ahora sí, al fin tenemos a la narrativa impulsando la idea de que Adrien no es perfecto, ya era hora. Cuarto, Ladybug ocurrió, lo sé y tengo sentimientos encontrados por ello, Alya aún me desagrada, pero le puedo dar un pequeño merito en este capítulo. Pero pude ver al Adrien al cual le tenía cariño en la temporada uno, aun así, el hecho de que el chico no sepa aceptar un "no" como respuesta, y además manipule a Ladybug para que ella se sienta culpable por no corresponder a sus sentimientos es una gran bandera roja para mí, además de un gran **_**YIKES**_**. Y para nada el cimiento en el cual se formaría una relación saludable. Eso, si alguien llego al final de esto, lo agradezco.**


End file.
